The stated clinical duties of the ophthalmic genetics fellow are: 1) Assisting in the work-up of ophthalmic genetics patients, including taking of pertinent medical and family history and ophthalmic examination. She is expected to work at least one day a week with each of the three clinical attendings in the OGVFB (Dr. Ekaterini Tsilou, Dr. Paul Sieving, Dr. Cathy Cukras, Dr. Wadih Zein, and Dr. Brian Brooks). At least one day a week should be reserved for academic and administrative tasks. 2) Obtain a working knowledge of clinical and molecular genetics. This will be accomplished by formal coursework in FAES (the GENES 500 series and other supplemental course work), hands-on training in the clinic with physicians and genetic counselors, and in the molecular diagnostic laboratory. It is expected that at the end of the training, the fellow will be able to collect a three generation pedigree, understand the basics of a clinical genetics evaluation, and have a working knowledge of molecular diagnostics. 3) Become proficient in the examination and treatment of opthalmic genetics patients. This will include the performing of electrodiagnostics (ERGs, multifocal ERGs, VEPs) and psychophysical testing (Goldmann perimetry and dark adaptation). 4) Perform a clinical or basic science research project of his/her choosing, with the approval of the fellowship director. 5) Present regularly at Friday morning and/or Wednesday afternoon conferences, as assigned by the fellowship director. The formats will include patient presentations, literature reviews, and/or journal clubs. 6) Assist in the preparation and writing of manuscripts for publication 7) Assist in the preparation and writing of clinical protocols Over the past year, we have completed the training of Dr. Kristen Bowles and initiated training of Maryam Moktarzadeh as a volunteer fellow, one day every two weeks Dr. Bowles performed well and has accepted a position at the Johns Hopkins University. As part of the fellowship, all fellows are exposed to basic science research through the NEI DNA Diagnostic Lab. Fellows have been exposed to a wide variety of inherited eye diseases including retinitis pigmentosa, Stargardt disease, achromatopsia, Leber congenital amaurosis, coloboma, microphthalmia, anophthalmia, aniridia, WAGR, holoprosencephaly, cystinosis, Usher syndrome, neurofibromatosis type 2, albinism, xeroderma pigmentosum, trichothiodystrophy, and Bardet-Biedl syndrome. In addition, we have been active participants in the NIH-wide Undiagnosed Disease Program.